fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
City Rush
|publisher= |released= March 18, 2005 November 1, 2004 December 1, 2004 December 1, 2004 |genre= Action Sandbox |modes= Single player |ratings= |platforms= |media= }} City Rush is the first game in the City Rush series and was developed by . It was made for the Nintendo GameCube system. The hero of the game is a chameleon named Striko, who is tasked with protecting Velo City. Story Hundreds of years ago, there was a small boy who lived in a small village with his father and older brother. The boy destroyed their cottage with psychic powers he didn't know he even had. They boy was abandoned by his family and friends. He was banished to the Underworld. While he was there, he began losing his human feature and began turning into a ghastly, cloak-like creature. The boy was very lonely, and he would do anything to be with friends. Being happy would also turn him back into a human. So, the boy created his new name, the White Lord. He began his plan to drag the village into the Underworld after it had evolved into a city. Chapter 1 Now, in the present, Striko the chameleon is jumping around Velo City. He stops when he notices a semi truck parked in the middle of the road. He drops from the building he's standing on and approaches the vehicle. He sees a group of young men shoving bags of money into the back seat. He asks what they're doing, saying, "Hey, guys, what's going down?" One of the boys curses and tells his comrades to get in the truck. They drive away. Striko stands still for awhile, wondering how much of a head start he should give them. He chuckles and says that it wouldn't matter. He pursuits the boys. Striko catches up to the truck and stops it at Don Daniel Bridge. The boys try to escape by foot, but Copbots arrive and apprehend them. One of the robots gives Striko a fine that he must pay for damaging the semi, but he crumples up the ticket and throws it into the water. He jumps away before the Copbots can do anything. Chapter 2 In the outlands of the Underworld, the White Lord is in a small chamber. A large cat named Sabrina sleeps on a large stone table. After the White Lord wakes her, she asks what it's doing there and threatens to kill it if it gives her the wrong answer. The White Lord tells her about a chameleon named Striko. It lies that aboveground, Striko is preparing to destroy Velo City, and that Sabrina is the only one strong enough to stop him. It pleads her to kill him. After thinking for a long time, she agrees. Back in Velo City, Striko is taking a short break after stopping a bank robbery and fighting a gang. He reflects on the time he's spent as a vigilante of the city. He thinks about how much trouble he's caused the VCPD, the Copbots, and the citizens. He begins to wonder what it'd be like to abandon the life of a "hero." Suddenly, Sabrina bursts from the roof. She challenges Striko. She then unleashes a strong psychic wave at him. He nimbly dodges. The two fight. Striko wins. Sabrina warns him that they will meet again. Striko says, "Well, I can see that you're not my biggest fan..." Sabrina disappears. Chapter 3 After stopping a few more crimes, a whole building near Striko's location explodes. A giant robot monster, Rexaroar, rampages through the area. Striko attempts to chase after him, but Rexaroar is too big and powerful to even scratch. Sheriff Ace, the head of the VCPD, arrives in his Cop Mobile, a hovercraft with four mechanical arms. He and Striko fight Rexaroar together. Rexaroar's body falls apart and explodes. Ace accuses Striko of bring the monstrous robot to the city. Striko tries to explain, but Ace's Cop Mobile swings an arm at him. Another battle commences. After Ace is defeated, he tells Striko, "This ain't over!" and flies away. Striko looks at the devastated area around him. He sees a family of four people huddled against the side of a building, begging the chameleon not to hurt them. He walks toward them, telling them that he won't. They scream in fright and yell at him to get back. He begins to freak out and jumps away. Striko gets to his home, which is an old, rickety warehouse. He slams his fist into the ground, yelling, "Why are they scared of me?!" He eventually stops yelling and falls asleep. Chapter 4 Back in the Underworld, the White Lord is yelling at Sabrina for failing. She tries to apologize, but it interrupts her, calling her a useless, weak rodent. She then becomes angry, and tells it she's not. The White Lord chuckles and says, "Very well. I'll give you another chance. But this time, I shall assist you." The nest day, Striko is hanging from a news helicopter, hovering over a massive bank robbery. A small part of the building is burning. Striko decides that he must save the people in the fire before getting to the criminals. He drops from the helicopter and crashes headfirst into the building. After evacuating the lost people out, the chameleon goes to the rooftop. A man with a rocket launcher is standing there. Striko tries getting to him but is too slow. The man fires at the helicopter, and it crashes to the street and explodes. Striko calls him a monster and punches him across the jaw. He looks around and sees the criminals' helicopter about to get away. He jumps after it. He catches up to the chopper and busts inside. He beats up the criminals and forces the pilot to land. He gets out and finds himself surrounded by Sheriff Ace and Copbots. He then realizes that it looked like he had helped the robbers. He fights off the Copbots and Ace then escapes. He jumps over the scene of the robbery, where the people trapped in the fire are telling news reporters that Striko the chameleon had saved them from burning. Gameplay This game allows the player to freely roam Velo City, which is a megacity loosely based on Los Angeles, California. Striko gets around the city using his wall-jumps and his fast running speed (although wall-jumping is a faster way). The player has the option of either going with the storyline or jumping around the city. As the protector of Velo City, Striko must defeat criminals. Stopping crime allows the player to advance further into the game. The player must do random tasks such as stopping bank robberies, locating hideouts, stopping carjackers, or breaking up gang fights. To advance in the story, Striko must complete special tasks, called Missions. Sometimes Missions will take place in areas of Velo City that are unreachable in regular gameplay. Various street thugs have handguns, machine guns, crowbars, and their own fists to protect them. Bosses and their minions have unique attacks and special abilities that they use in battle. At the end of the game, the player unlocks the city's arena, located near Main Street. Here, Striko must successfully complete various tasks and must battle every boss that was encountered in the game. Striko has possesion to many moves. As mentione above, Striko is able to use wall-jumps to get around the city quickly. When the player uses the anallog stick to push Striko to a wall, he begins to slide. After pressing , Striko will leap with great force. He can also grab onto walls and climb them. Wall-climbing is used to reach places that are too high for Striko to reach with even a charge jump. Another of Striko's moves is dashing. Executing a fully charged jump while dashing will make him leap a good distance. While dashing, Striko can run through enemies and most movable objects. If is pressed while dashing around an enmy, Striko will unleash an uppercut that shoots the enemy into the air. The player can have him do many comb attacks that incorporate his abilities. Striko's combos can be simple ( ) or complex ( / ). Controls * — Allows Striko to move * — Striko does a small hop. When held, the jump gauge fills. When it is full, release to make Striko jump very high * — Striko runs at a very high speed * — This button is used to make Striko attack. He will either punch or kick. It can be pressed many times to create a combo * — Press when Striko is sliding on a wall to make him leap off of it. This is mainly how Striko moves around the city * / — Press either of these buttons to make Striko doge an enemy's attack. When Striko is facing a wall, he can grasp onto it and start climbing Possible Combos Standard Combo - Aerial Strke - Dodge Counter - / (Dodge) Counter Combo - / (Dodge) In Yo' Face - / (Dodge) Roundhouse Kick - Tornado Kick - Back 'n' Forth / Double Roundhouse Kick - Dash Uppercut - Triple Uppercut - Characters Missions After a Mission has been completed, the player can do them again by accessing them in the HUB worlds. Chapter 1 *Stop the semi truck! *Master the wall-jump! *Reach the goal in time! 1 *Reach the goal in time! 2 *BOSS: Insane Jane Chapter 2 *Defeat the odd criminals! *Defeat the gang throughout the city! *BOSS: Sabrina Chapter 3 *Reach the goal in time! *Defeat the odd criminals! *Chase Rexaroar! *BOSS: Rexaroar *BOSS: Sheriff Ace *Escape to your hideout! Chapter 4 *Reach the goal in time! *Defeat the gang throughout the city! *Save the people from burning then stop the robbers! *BOSS: Sheriff Ace Soundtrack Main Theme Enemy Fight Boss Fight Final Boss Velo City Theme 1 Velo City Theme 2 Velo City Theme 3 Velo City Theme 4 Velo City Theme 5 Sewers Theme Underworld Theme End Credits Trivia *An Easter egg reveals that Velo City is the capital of a country named Victoria. Category:Games Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Rated T Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:City Rush Category:VictoryStar